This invention relates to a wiper mechanism for a rear view mirror and more particularly to an improved wiper assembly for rear view mirrors of vehicles such as trucks and the like, wherein the wiper assemblies can be remotely operated from within the truck cab.
External rear view mirrors for vehicles such as trucks are generally located on both the driver side and passenger side of the vehicle and are within view of the driver so that the driver can observe traffic conditions behind the vehicle. Such mirrors are essential in large vehicles such as buses and trucks. External mirrors, being located outside of the vehicle, are exposed to the elements and often become coated with rain, snow, splashed mud and dirt, and the like, and therefore create hazardous conditions if the driver can no longer clearly observe traffic conditions. It is therefore necessary for the driver to periodically clean the mirrors. Since the cabs of trucks and buses are very wide so that the driver cannot reach both outside mirrors from the driver's seat, the driver must stop the vehicle to clean the mirrors. If the driver elects to stay in the vehicle, he must roll down the windows to clean the mirrors. This is inconvenient, particularly in inclement weather and in winter time. Alternatively, the driver may leave the vehicle cab to clean the mirrors. However, when the vehicle is in heavy traffic, the driver cannot stop the vehicle immediately but must wait until he finds a suitable location where he can park the vehicle to properly clean the mirrors. Thus, the mirrors constitute a potential safety hazard until they are cleaned. Furthermore, the time necessary to park the vehicle and clean the mirrors constitutes undesirable down time for the vehicle.
Prior art mirror assemblies have been provided wherein a motorized mirror and wiper mechanism is provided for replacement of existing mirrors on vehicles. Generally, such motorized wiper mechanisms have been powered by either hydraulic or electric motors. Therefore, to provide such mechanisms, the existing mirrors must be removed from the vehicle, power supply lines, such as electric lines or hydraulic lines, must be provided to supply power to the motorized assembly, and the motorized assembly must then be installed to replace the existing mirrors. Therefore, a disadvantage of such prior art mirror and motorized wiper assemblies has been the expense of providing the mirror and wiper assemblies and, furthermore, the expense and difficulty of installing the assemblies. A further disadvantage of the prior art assemblies has been that they have been rather complicated and therefore are subject to mechanical breakdowns. This is particularly true with respect to many of the prior art motorized wiper assemblies wherein linear up and down movement of the wiper blade is provided by means of a pair of parallel tracks and rollers which operate in the tracks. In such arrangements, it is difficult to keep the wiper blade perfectly horizontal and prevent the blade from binding up. This is especially true in below freezing temperatures when snow and ice tends to collect on the mirrors. Furthermore, corrosion of parts due to the exposure of the wiper and mirror assembly to moisture tends to cause malfunction of such motorized mechanisms over a period of time.
It is, therefore, desired to provide a simple, inexpensive and reliable mirror and wiper assembly which is easy to install on an existing mirror and which may be manually operated by remote control to wipe the mirror.